Three Simple Words
(We open up late at night. Micaiah is asleep next to David. Suddenly, the phone rings, and she gets up to answer it.) Micaiah Altina: *tired* Hello? Seliph Sívrit: Micaiah? Micaiah Altina: Seliph? ...what is it? Seliph Sívrit: I need help... (Cut to the next day. David is feeding Eleanor, who uses her powers to levitate bits of the baby food and playin with them, while Micaoah is making breakfast. The door bell rings.) Micaiah Altina: I'll get it! (She opens the door to see Seliph, awkwardly shuffling his feet.) Seliph Sívrit: Micaiah! Micaiah, Micaiah, um...I have a...a teeny, tiny...itty bitty...problem. I...think I know why I act weird around Tik-Tak...I'm in l-l-love with him. (Micaiah drops her coffee and her jaw drops. She takes her phone out and dials a number the contact reads 'Shipping Squad') Micaiah Altina: Guys....IT'S HAPPENED!!!! Code OTP! I repeat! Code OTP!!!! (Cut to Shield, Hero and Branwen arriving at David's house. Seliph is looking nervous. David and Eleanoe both look confused.) David Samson: Uh....what's going on right now? Shield Roma: What's happening is we're planning the best love confession ever known to mankind! Alright guys...here's the plan... Seliph Sivrit: 'Boss?...You're doing your weird plotting face... '''Shield Roma: '''Plotting the awesomest love confession for you buddy! '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Oh boy...knowing you, something big... '''David Samson: '''How are you gonna pull of this whole confession thing? '''Eleanor Samson: '''cofu! Confef! '''David Samson: '''Aw... what is it pumpkin? '''Eleanor Samson: '''Cofo! Coco! '''Hero Servan: '''That's it! Chocolate! Eleanor you're a genius! Doesn't Saaya have a friend who's a pastry chef? Maybe he can whip up something. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Um guys...it's..um..not just confessing...it's..well...um...I want him to be my BFFA forever...in some other sense.. '(The shipping squad and Micaiah look at each other with shocked faces.) David Samson: ...What is it you're trying to say? Seliph Sívrit: I wanna marry him. (Everyone in the room gasps. Cut to the Study in the Royal Palace of New Troy, Elena and Vernal are busy at work on different correspondents and political bills. Her phone rings.) Elena Troy: Hello? What?! Are you serious?.....I'll get everyone on the line for this! About time he realized it. (Cut back to David and Micaiah's house. The doorbell rings, Micaiah opens the door. All of their friends and next gens and their puchis are outside.) Everyone: 'Congratulations! '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Woah! You guys... '''Saphed Bandar: '''Come on buddy, man up! You marry him? '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Uh yeah.... '''Ignatius Hyrr: '''THEN GROW SOME CHEST HAIR AND TELL HIM! '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Ya see...the thing is...I don't know how.... '''Branwen Odinson: '''That's what you have us for buddy! Come on tell us what you got. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Well...let's see...I don't know how to tell him directly but I also want him to know how much he and our kids mean to me. '''Shipping Squad: '''Hmmmm.... '''Shield Roma: '''I got it! Guys, Imma need ya'll to lend a hand with this. '(Cut to Seliph and Takumi's apartment. Takumi is reading the news paper. His phone rings, it's from Lian.) Takumi Kaze: 'Hello? Lian? '''Lian Hua: '''Hey Takumi! Just called to tell you to open the door. '(Takumi opens the door and finds a bouquet of purple roses with a note attached. The note says "Takumi, once you read this note go downstairs to the garage. -Kana, Ignatius and kids. Takumi walks outside and goes down to the garage to find a brand new sports car with a note attached to it. "Hope you like your new ride! also look in the glove compartment and play the tape inside.-Saphed, Aira, Aura and Shade." Takumi does just that. The tape begins playing an awesome collab between Midnight, Miri and Tariti.) Midnight, Miri and Tariti: 'Takumi look outside at the sky! '(Takumi walks outside to see a plane fly by with a banner attached to it and it drops a parachuted package, inside is a photo album comtaining pictures of him, Seliph and their kids. "The final surprise is at the park! -Taiyang, Amanda, Shipping Squad, Fang, Musette and Talia" Takumi shrugs and heads off to the park. Meanwhile at the park where everyone is Yang is fidgeting around with his WiiU console on a game he just bought and is sitting next to a cage full of doves.) Yang Hou: 'Heheh! Take that Bowser! I'm so gonna beat this level! Wait no..nonNONONONONOOOO!!! DAMMIT! '(He slams his fist at the cage in frustration, accidentally denting and opening it, causing the doves to fly out and start wreaking havoc.) Yang Hou: 'Uh oh... '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''YANG YOU IDIOT! '(The doves are wrecked the cake, and knocked a few of the engagement presents over. Luckily everyone managed to keep them from falling. But then the doves attempt to carry the puchis off. The puchis make their respective noises in an attempt to scare the birds or even bite them. Eventually the birds let them go and some of the Next Gens managed to dive in and catch their respective puchis. In the middle of the chaos Yang and Ryu run for cover but accidentally trip on a slightly elevated piece of wood with some gross moss/mould growing on it. This sends the mouldy moss flying in the air straight at Takumi who is just arriving. Takumi wipes the gross stuff off his face and looks at the mess in front of him and at a messy Seliph who has cake and feathers all over him.) Seliph Sivrit: Ta-Takumi! You're here! (Takumi grumbles with frustration.) Takumi Kaze: Seliph, whatever this mumbo jumbo you're doing right now. But I don't like it. You some how got the others involved and left this trail to this?! Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger...You know what forget it...I'm going back home.... Seliph Sivrit: Tik-tak! Wait! I'm sorry! Look I don't know what happened alright? The birds went haywire and wrecked everything for the surprise and I really tried to make this special for you and I...I..I...I- Takumi Kaze: What? You what? What is it? (Seliph grabs Takumi's hands and crashes down on one knee. His face is red and he is sweating alot.) Seliph Sivrit: '''I-I...I wa-want you to..be my BFFA forever...I...ILOVEYOUPLEASEMARRYME! '''Takumi Kaze: ...come again? Seliph Sivrit: I...I...I...OMG THAT CAME OUT WRONG! WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS I LOVE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME- (Takumi suddenly pulls Seliph over by his shirt collar and kisses him much to everyone's shock. Takumi pulls away and looks into Seliph's eyes.) Takumi Kaze: Does that answer your question? (Seliph is blushing heavily and falls over, passing out. The screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes